Senior Year
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: AU. GW in Senior year. Ch. 3: Sister Helen and Duo discuss his job. Noin and Zechs have a surprise. Middie confesses her plan to Lady. Heero's and some other's pasts are revealed. Clayton Dermail plots the downfall of Nicholas Darlian and Ahmed Winner.
1. A Bad Case of Senioritis

Disclaimer-I no own, you no sue, I stop speak broken English

A Bad Case of Senior-itis

7: 10 AM—Before School

Duo was upside-down. And what was weirder than that was that he was on his skateboard, upside down. And what was even weirder was that he was supporting himself with one hand, the other hand holding his CD player.

"Another loser anthem…whoa-oh/Another loser anthem…whoa-oh…" he sang along with his CD.

Suddenly, his skateboard was stopped by a foot. His skateboard swung up and he balanced precariously on the edge until it hit the ground again. He bent his arm and somehow managed to turn himself over, and squat until he was on the sidewalk, sitting Indian-style. He looked up into the Prussian blue eyes of Heero, the local killjoy.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said, waving.

"…Idiot." Heero turned and walked away.

Duo made a stupid face and stuck out his tongue at the retreating form of Heero.

"Real attractive, Duo," someone said. Duo recognized the voice of Wufei.

"Beauty's in the eye of the beer holder," Duo responded.

"That's 'beholder', moron," Heero said from twenty feet away.

Duo rubbed his head. "Jeez, you try to make a funny, and they all rag on ya," Duo muttered, shaking his head. He looked up in time to see a familiar sight. It was of Trowa walking down the road next to Cathy. Cathy was laughing and talking about something, and Trowa was smiling lightly.

"Jeez, Trowa, ask her out already!" Duo said, standing up.

Trowa and Cathy stopped and looked at him. Cathy was giving him a strange look.

"This is my sister, Duo," Trowa said.

"Oh…Well, now that I've made a total creep of myself…" He walked up to the two and offered his hand to Cathy, accompanied by one of his smiles that made you forgive anything he did. "How do you do? Don't believe we've met. I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Cathy Blume," Cathy said, shaking his offered hand. "I…well, I don't have a motto."

"Blume?" Duo shot Trowa a questioning look. Trowa's last name was Barton.

"It's a long story," Trowa cut in.

Cathy glanced around. "Okay, this is my cue to go." (A/N: She goes to college, so she walks half-way with Trowa and then goes off in a separate direction.) "See you later, Triton."

"Triton?" 

"Part of that long story," Trowa said, starting to walk off.

And Duo was left scratching his head again.

7: 40 AM—1st Period

Relena's eyes fluttered as she supported her head with her hand, her elbow on the desk. She'd stayed up late revising a government plan with her father. Normally, that wouldn't affect her, because she pulled night shifts helping her father like that, but this class was just SO boring.

Her Humanities teacher, Mr. Yelbom, fixed her with the evil eye. He didn't like her because she was way too advanced for this class, and because she was rich and he wasn't. "Does this class bore you, Miss Darlian?"

'No, I'm falling asleep because this class is absolutely fascinating,' Relena thought. "I just stayed up late, that's all," she said.

"Clubbing, no doubt," Mr. Yelbom muttered, turning. "Just like all rich girls whose daddies can get them out of trouble with a platinum credit card."

Relena dropped her head to the desk. She didn't like him much, either.

And another thing she didn't like. She hated being rich and famous. Being Relena, she tried to make the best of it, but all she found was that it was a tedious, scandalous way to live. Of course, she wasn't a punk in any way, but that song Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous by Good Charlotte really appealed to her. So did Celebrity by Brad Paisley

She started writing the lyrics to Lifestyles on her notepad, mouthing the words as she went.

"…Did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack/McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back/You could always run for mayor of DC…"

"Miss Darlian! Pay attention!"

Relena sighed out a "Yes, sir", put down her pencil, and proceeded to stare out the window and have a mental conversation with the Imaginary Heero Yuy in her mind.

Relena wasn't at all crazy, but when she wasn't answering reporters or attending political meetings, she was often alone. She'd lost touch with her friends when she'd transferred from St. Gabriel's to public school, and practically none of her friends here were in her classes. Only Quatre was in this class, and he sat far away from her, probably because Mr. Yelbom knew that they were friends.

So she often wound up looking to herself for amusement. And soon, just herself got boring, so she conjured up people she liked and talked to them.

(A/N: I'm getting this from the first episode, when Heero was driving away in the ambulance and she offered her hand to air and said "My name is Relena Darlian. What's yours?" and also when she was yelling at her father when he was back at the government building and she was by the beach. This, in no way, is a Relena-bashing fic. I like her)

The bell rang. Relena was startled out of her thoughts and looked at the clock. Doing some quick mental math, she realized she'd wasted 31 minutes not paying attention to her teacher.

'Well, I didn't miss much,' Relena thought, picking up her bookbag and running out. She had Principles of Law III next.

8: 15 AM—2nd Period

Quatre was tuning up his violin in the band room, waiting for Trowa to show up.

Someone from the Tuba section reached into his backpack and pulled out a straw and a wad of paper. He worked the paper in his mouth, then took it out and stuck it in the straw.

"Yo, Winner!" the guy called.

"Yeah?" Quatre turned to look.

"I got a little present for ya!" The guy put the straw to his mouth.

A hand suddenly descended on the straw, pinching it shut. The Tuba player looked up to see Trowa holding the straw shut, giving one of his emotionless look that scared the pants off anyone. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Not unless you want 4 people jumping you after school."

"That a threat, Barton?" 

"No, a promise," Trowa said, and then took his seat in the clarinet section, close to the violin section.

"Thanks, Trowa," Quatre said.

Trowa shrugged. "Not a problem." Trowa often took it upon himself to guard Quatre, the smallest of their group. 

The group had been formed in their early Freshmen year, comprised of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. They had a sister-group to them, made up of Relena Darlian, Hilde Shubeiker, Dorothy Catalonia, Middie Une, and Meilan "Nataku" Long. 

The orchestra leader, Mrs. Darbedli, entered the room, and they quieted down.

9: 24 AM—3rd Period

Hilde sat in the middle of her German V class, behind someone a lot taller than she was, so she could not pay attention and not get caught.

She already knew German. She WAS German, for God's sake. She'd moved here from Germany when she was a little girl. Her parents had just made her take the class. She wished Duo took it, too, but he was in Spanish IV.

She began staring at the door, with lack of anything better to do, waiting for the bell to ring.

Suddenly, from the glass rectangular window on the door, she saw a flash of black and brown. She took a double-take, and saw a long braid trailing behind. Only one person in the school had that hair, and that was Duo Maxwell.

Her hand shot up. "Mr. Kelarud, can I use the bathroom?" she asked, in perfect German

"Five minutes," he said, also in German.

"Thanks."

Hilde got up and went for the door. As soon as she had shut it, she ran after the shrinking form of Duo.

"Hey, Duo!"

He turned around just in time to catch her as she jumped on him. You'd think they hadn't seen each other for a year, when they'd really just seen each other last night. Granted, they only had Band together, and in Band they played two different instruments, so the long school days made it feel like years since they last saw each other.

"Hey, Hilde," Duo said, smiling at his girlfriend of almost four years.

"Duo Maxwell, are you cutting school again?" she said, mock-scolding.

"Nope, just Spanish. God, Miss Idlab is boring!"

"Duo, if you keep cutting, you're going to flunk Spanish. Then they'll probably hold you back. I don't wanna go to college without you."

Hilde was worried. She had a feeling that Duo wasn't cutting Spanish because it was boring. She had noticed that he was always coming to school bruised and disoriented, and try to hide it though he may, she'd watched him hold on to every penny that came his way.

'The rate we're going, I probably won't get into college,' Duo thought grimly, masking it with a bright smile. It would never do for Hilde to know about the financial crisis he, Sister Helen, and Father Maxwell were facing, and what he was doing to try to get money for them. She would just worry and upset herself because her family, not being exactly rich themselves, would not be able to help.

(A/N: His job probably isn't what you're thinking, but it's just as dangerous to his health)

"Don't worry about me, Hilde," he said. "I'll go back to Spanish." 'Eventually' he added in his mind.

10: 02 AM—4th Period

Middie sat at the lunch table, waiting for Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, and Nataku to show up. Lunch was the one period their group and their brother-group had together with every member present.

She glanced up to see the familiar sight of Trowa and Quatre walking towards the table she was sitting at. She dropped her head and twiddled her thumbs.

She'd had a massive crush on Trowa since 5th grade. But her family, which had then consisted of a dead mother, a father severely ill with pneumonia and grief, triplet baby brothers, and her older cousin Lady who had come to live with them since her parents' death in a car accident, was destitute, despite Lady's job that kept her from school. Desperate, Middie had gotten close to Trowa and as soon as she had gotten into his house, she had stolen every dime she laid her hands on. She had even stolen the Captain's—the big ex-army captain that Trowa had taken up residence with ever since he was 4 years old, who was always referred to as "Captain"—credit card to buy food.

Of course, her scheme was uncovered soon enough. The Captain hadn't pressed charges, but Trowa had henceforth ignored her existence. Now, they only hung out with their respective groups, and never together.

"Hi, Middie," someone said, and Middie flashed a small smile at Quatre. She liked Quatre. She thought he was a sweetheart. Plus, she could probe him, discreetly of course, for news on Trowa's life. No, she couldn't manage without Quatre…

A sudden though flashed in her mind, and her face lit up in a devilish smile. Yes, she couldn't manage without Quatre…

"What are you smiling about?"

Middie looked up to see Dorothy standing over her, holding a lunch tray. 

"Nothing," Middie said.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. (A/N: That must look like a bug rearing its head, huh? *Snicker*)

"What's nothing?" Nataku slid into her seat, putting her tray down.

"Middie's planning something," Dorothy said.

Trowa cocked an eyebrow. He never trusted Middie and her plans. 

"Hey," Hilde sat down, putting down her tray. "Have you guys seen Duo?"

"No," Quatre said.

Hilde pressed her lips in a thin line. "He promised he'd be back this period. Have you seen him, Middie?"

But Middie was staring at Quatre. 'Quatre has never had a girlfriend,' she suddenly thought. 'That's weird. He's so sweet…but that means he won't recognize any feminine tricks. God knows the tramps in this school use enough of them. So he won't realize that I'm fooling him. And I can't tell him, either, he wouldn't want to play a trick on Trowa…'

"Middie?" Hilde said. "Have you seen Duo?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"I last saw him when he cut Spanish," Trowa said, who shared the class with Duo.

Middie stood up. "Hey, I've got to go." She lifted her tray up an inch and turned to look at Quatre. "Hey, Quatre, mind coming with me?"

Quatre looked surprised, but stood up. "Sure, I'll go with you. See you guys later."

"Lovebirds," Nataku said, coughing into her fist at the same time.

"Please," Dorothy said. "We all know that Middie is still stuck on Trowa."

Trowa cocked an eyebrow. Just what was Middie up to and how was she ensnaring Quatre in her trap?

10: 34 AM—Inbetween 4th and 5th Period

"Heero?"

Heero looked up from his locker to see Relena standing over him. "Yeah?"

'Now or never,' Relena thought, bracing herself. "I know we're busy tonight with the half-time show and all, but since we have nothing to do tomorrow do you think we could…go out?"

He gave her a strange look.

"I know you're not really interested in anyone right now, but we've been hanging out for a few years, so what's the harm in us two hanging out together alone? It doesn't even have to be a movie or something. We can just walk around downtown or whatever."

Heero stared into her face. He knew that she was in love with him and had been so ever since they had shared their first class in 6th grade, when they had both gone to St. Gabriel's. In truth, he liked her as well.

"No promises. I'll come if I don't have work."

"Good. That's great. Well, if you can, meet me on South Main at 6, okay?"

"Fine."

"OK then…" Her hand reached out and held his arm for a split second, and she brought her hand away. "I'll see you tonight at the show."

Next up will be 5th though 8th period and the band show. You'll find out what Middie is planning. But don't expect to find out about Duo till a few chapters more. Heero and Relena's date will be in chapter 3.


	2. Trials of the Heart

Disclaimer-Gundam isn't mine

FYI-

1st Period-**English IV-**Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Nataku. **Humanities-**Relena and Quatre. **Journalism I-**Hilde. **Theatre Arts III-**Trowa, Middie, Dorothy.

2nd Period-**Engineering and Design Technology IV-**Heero. **Principles of Law III-**Relena, Wufei, and Nataku. **Engineering and Design Technology III-**Duo. **Theater Arts I-**Hilde. **Orchestra IV-**Trowa and Quatre. **Visual and Communications Technology II-**Middie. **Theater Arts III-**Dorothy.

3rd Period-**German IV-**Heero. **French IV-**Relena, Middie, and Dorothy. **Spanish IV-**Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Nataku. **German V-**Hilde. **French V-**Quatre.

4th Period-**Lunch-**All

5th Period-**Advanced Placement Computer Science II-**Heero and Duo. **Trigonometry II**-Relena, Quatre, and Wufei. **Principles of Computer Science II-**Hilde. **Geometry IV-**Trowa and Nataku. **Algebra IV-**Middie. **Topics in Modern Programming-**Dorothy.

6th Period-**Physical Education-**Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Nataku, Middie, and Dorothy. **Health Education-**Relena. **Professional Rescuing-**Hilde.

7th Period-**Principles of Technology III-**Heero, Duo, and Dorothy. **Chemistry-**Relena, Hilde, and Middie. **Advanced Placement Physics-**Trowa. **Advanced Placement Biology II-**Quatre. **Environmental Science II-**Wufei and Nataku.

8th Period-**World Affairs II-**Heero and Trowa. **Political and Legal Education-**Relena and Wufei. **20th Century World History I-**Duo. **World Affairs I-**Hilde. **Community Action-**Quatre and Nataku. **Human Growth and Socialization II-**Middie. **Human Growth and Socialization I-**Dorothy.

Band: **Drum Majors**-Heero and Relena. **Tuba**-Duo. **Trumpet**-Hilde. **Flute**-Trowa. **Cheerleader** -Dorothy (Cheerleading is part of the band front). **Xylophone**-Quatre. **Saxophone**-Middie. **Drums**-Wufei and Nataku. 

Extra Curriculum:** Basketball Team**-Heero (Captain) and Duo (Co-Captain). **Fencing Team-**Heero (Captain) and Dorothy (Co-Captain). **Travel Club-**Relena (President), Heero, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Nataku, Middie, and Dorothy (Members). **Community** **Service Club-**Relena (President), Quatre (Vice President), Duo, Nataku (Top Members), Heero, Hilde, Trowa, and Wufei (Members). **Chess Team-**Wufei (Captain) and Trowa (Co-Captain). **Gymnastics Team-**Trowa (Captain). **Symphonic Band-**Trowa (Flute Player) and Quatre (Violin Player). **Future Business Leaders Club-**Quatre (President). **Academic Team-**Quatre (Captain). **History Club-**Dorothy (President), Nataku (Vice President), and Heero (Top Member). **Theater Club-**Middie (President), Dorothy (Vice President), and Trowa. **School Spirit Committee-**Dorothy (President)

Trials of the Heart

10: 54 AM—5th Period

Quatre stared at his Trigonometry II book. He was still stunned, still shocked at what Middie had told him.

~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, what did you need me for, Middie?"

Middie put on a face and forced herself to blush, but Quatre didn't know that it was a farce. "I have something to tell you."

"A secret?"

"Yes, a secret. I want to be your girlfriend."

Quatre stared at her. "Wha…?"

"I always liked you, y'know."

"But I thought you liked Trowa?"

"Oh, Trowa." Middie sighed. "Well, I did like him for a long time, but I'm just not seeing anything going on between us, so I think I should move on."

"Middie, I don't want to be a rebound thing…"

"Quatre, you're not. I really do like you a lot, and I think we could be great together. Why don't you just think it over and tell me later?"

"O-okay."

"Thanks." Middie paused for a second, then reached out and hugged him quickly. Just as quickly, she retracted herself and ran down the hall.

Quatre thought he had never seen her so happy.

~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Are you paying attention?" His teacher was glaring at him.

"Um…not…really," he answered truthfully.

His teacher sighed. "We're answering the questions on page 74, Quatre."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, looking at the page and trying to force himself into paying attention.

Relena shot him a guarded glance. Something was weird with Quatre. 

'It's probably whatever Middie told him,' she thought. 'I'll ask him next period.'

11:38 AM—6th Period

Nataku finished stretching and shot a smirk at Wufei, her would-be boyfriend. His parents and her grandfather desperately wanted them together—something about tradition and being the heirs of the Long and Chang clans. What did that matter anymore? They had left China years ago. They had no need to carry on this arranged-marriage tradition.

Wufei and Nataku split every period except 5th and 8th and they were next to each other in Band—probably due to her grandfather's string-pulling—and all this time together had only made them complete rivals.

"Betcha I can beat you around the track," Nataku said. "Two times around. No obstacles or foul play. Just full-out running."

Wufei gave her smirk for smirk. "What's at stake?"

"If you win…"

"I don't want anything if I win. The satisfaction of beating you is enough."

Nataku bristled. This was why she hated him. He was so smug and superior. "Well, if I win," she yelled without thinking, "you have to take me out tomorrow, your treat!"

She cut herself off and mentally cursed herself. 'Idiot! Idiot! Why did you do that?!'

"Ooh," someone said in the background.

"Shut up, Britney," Nataku shot at the girl. Britney was the girl everyone gets once in a while, the girl who wasn't mature enough to mind her own business.

"Are you serious?" Wufei asked.

She had already dropped herself into the hole; she might as well save her pride. "Yeah. If I win, you have to take me out tomorrow. All afternoon. Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

Wufei stared at her. Then he smirked and took the offered hand. "Deal."

Trowa had offered to start them off.

"Ready."

"You have no chance of winning."

"Shut up, Wufei."

"Set."

"I'll make you eat that smirk when you're treating me to lunch tomorrow."

"I'd love to see that happen."

"Go!"

Nataku pushed herself off the ground and ran, her legs pumping, arms swinging back and forth.

"You're a snail, Meilan!"

"My name is Nataku!" She abhorred being called by her real name. It was too froofy. It made her sound like the helpless, clingy, doe-eyed Southern belles she had read about it Gone With The Wind, the dumbest book ever created. She increased her pace.

"Look at her go!" Duo yelled from the sidelines. "Go, Nataku!"

""E tu, Brutes"?" Wufei yelled.

Duo smirked. This was fun, watching Wufei get a run for his money.

"I'm placing my bets on Nataku," Trowa said. "How about you, Heero?"

Heero smirked. "My money's on the girl."

"Time!"

Nataku and Wufei stopped in their tracks as Trowa announced the end of their race.

"And it looks like the winner is…" Trowa got down on the track. Both Wufei and Nataku were toeing the line. But one foot was just a little bit further over it....

Trowa gave an uncharacteristically pleased laugh. "Nataku."

"WHAT?!"

Duo was on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Oh-hoh!" Nataku jeered. "In your face, Wufei!" She pointed her finger against his chest. "Meet me at Jimmy's at 3 tomorrow." She turned and began to walk off. "Oh, and Wufei?" she stopped suddenly and turned her head to look at him. "Don't think that Relena and the girls won't hear of this."

She walked off towards Middie, who was looking wistfully at Trowa.

Wufei glared at the back of her head, then turned around and smacked Duo upside the head. "Shut up." 

"'Bout time she finally put you in your place," Duo said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Just wait 'till Mr. Khushrenada hears about this."

(A/N: Devious little me made Treize the band director. Aren't I evil?)

"If you dare tell him, I will…" 

And Trowa just stood there, laughing.

12: 28 PM—7th Period

"Middie?" Relena said.

Middie looked up from the contents of the vile she was carefully trying to pour into another. "Yeah?"

"Are you seriously interested in Quatre?"

Middie nearly dropped the vile in shock. When had Quatre told Relena about what she'd said? She ran over their schedules in her mind, and remembered that Relena and Quatre split two classes before this. 

Keeping her cool with expert ease, she answered. "I think he's a sweetheart."

"Seriously?" Relena gave her a searching look.

"Yes, seriously." Middie gave her an equal look, hoping that Relena would fall for it.

Relena looked at her hard, then smiled. "Good. I think you two fit each other perfectly."

Middie nearly dropped the vile again. "What?"

"I mean, Quatre's never had a girlfriend, and what better time to get one than in senior year? And you've suffered over Trowa not loving you. Quatre's the perfect guy to help you move on. Good choice, Middie."

"Th-thanks." Middie gave Relena a weird look.

"I just wanted to make sure that you really had something for Quatre. He's so sweet, I don't want him to get hurt."

"Relena, I need an extra pair of hands here!" Hilde, Relena's lab partner, yelled.

"Coming! See ya, Middie." Relena went back to her lab table. Middie said, and went back to pouring chemicals. 

She hated lying to her friends, but over the years she had learned that secrecy and deception helped keep you safe. Those lies and deceptions had kept her family fed. It had failed with Trowa, but that was because she had gotten caught.

She would not be caught this time. Her plan would not fail.

"What'cha get?" Hilde asked. She wasn't busy or in need of help at all.

"It seems like she really has a thing for Quatre. But I think she still wants Trowa," Relena answered.

"Middie, that's a little too much…" Middie's partner Alexandra said. Middie wasn't paying attention…

BOOM

1: 27 PM—8th Period

Hilde wrapped her arms around her and rubbed them. It was absolutely freezing, but then, it was late November. She sent Middie a glare, who looked embarrassed and looked away.

Hey, nobody likes it when they accidentally blow up Chem lab.

To her credit, there wasn't much damage, no one was hurt, and everyone got out of 8th period while the City Health Department searched the room for any traces of dangerous chemicals.

"We might as well just start band practice now," Relena muttered. "All our stuff is in the shed." She gestured to the old ex-bomb shelter that contained the entire band's instruments and the band front's props.

"I think Duo's doing just that," Hilde said, smiling weakly as she watched her boyfriend pry open the rusty shed's door.

"It's open!" he called, yanking the door back and going inside for his Tuba.

The band show this year featured music from the movie Endless Waltz and its series, Gundam Wing. The band was doing Rhythm Emotion, White Reflection, Just Communication, and Just Love.

"I watched the movie again last night," Relena said, as she and Hilde went towards the shed. "Every time I watch it, I get more and more impressed with Lisa. She's such a cool character."

"Most people hate her, you know," Hilde said.

"I don't know why. She's really the glue that holds the show together. Mark would have gone insane and killed himself if Lisa wasn't there to straighten him out."

(A/N: I'm using their voice actors' names as the characters in their world's Endless Waltz. Here's the run-down: Mark Hildreth-Heero Yuy. Scott McNeil-Duo Maxwell. Kirby Morrow-Trowa Barton. Brad Swaile-Quatre Winner. Ted Cole-Wufei Chang. David Kaye-Treize Khushrenada. Enuka Okuma-Lady Une. Brian Drummond-Zechs Marquise. Saffron Henderson-Lucrezia Noin. Lisa Beley-Relena Darlian. Monica Stori-Sally Po. Cathy Weseluck-Dorothy Catalonia/Cathy Bloom. Marcy Goldberg-Hilde Shubeiker. Thank you, guys, for making such a wonderful dub! BTW, what Relena said about Lisa is how I feel about Relena. The show wouldn't have been half as interesting without Relena. And Heero would be dead without her. If you hate Relena, that's okay. But don't expect any Heero/Duo's out of me. EVER)

Hilde fished around for her trumpet, talking to Relena. "Well, I know how much you love Mark, but give me Scott any day." She found the case with her name on it and dragged it out. She took out her trumpet and starting preparing it. "He reminded me so much of Duo it was scary."

Relena dragged out the stand that she and Hero, as Drum Majors, stood on. "Yeah, but the best resemblence was between Wufei and Ted."

"Yeah, that was just SCARY. Nataku said he reminded her so much of Wufei she wondered why her grandfather didn't just marry her off to Ted."

They both snickered at that; then Relena went to help Heero drag out the stand that they, as Drum Majors, conducted from.

Heero went first, so he climbed the step stool to face the band, which had assembled in their opening set positions.

"Band, horns up!" he shouted, and the entire band, who was at At-the-ready, straightened up and prepared their instruments to play."

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

The band was moving and playing Rhythm Emotion the same time, carefully avoid the Flag Squad's flags as they moved among them. The danceline stayed up front, however. It was easy for them to get lost amid the twirling flags and playing instruments.

Before they knew it, the intercom came on. 

"Attention, students. The school has been pronounced safe by the City Health Department. All after-school clubs are still scheduled. Bus 74 is now Bus 23. Have a nice day." The bell rang.

"Well, I'm taking off," Duo said, as he packed up his Tuba.

"Don't you have a Community Service meeting?" Dorothy asked, putting away her pompoms.

"Relena'll fill me in. Father needs help putting together his sermon, and then I gotta get to work."

"Duo…" Hilde started.

"I'll see you tonight, babe," Duo said quickly.

Hilde sensed that he didn't want to talk about it. "All right, Duo. See you tonight."

They shared a long kiss, making everyone around them slightly uncomfortable. Then Duo grinned at them all. "See ya. Love ya, Hil."

"Love you, too, Duo!" Hilde called as he jogged away.

"AWWW!" Relena, Nataku, and Middie chorused at once. Dorothy stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to throw up.

"He is SO gonna pop the question on bent knee, Hilde," Relena said.

"You think so?"

"It's so obvious!"

"I'm outta here," Wufei said, turning to leave.

"Oh, no you're not!" Nataku reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Wufei's jacket, pulling him around so he faced the entire group. "Girls, our own Wufei has asked me to spend the day with him tomorrow."

"I didn't ask, you forced me to!" he hissed

"Asked, forced, same difference!" Nataku said airily. 

"That's cool," Relena said. "We'll meet up with you."

""We"?"

"Did you finally ask Heero out?" Dorothy gasped.

"Yep!" She blushed.

"I need to get out of here," Wufei muttered. He sprinted off before anyone could catch him.

"I'm heading off, too," Heero said. 

"Oh, Heero, wait!" Dorothy called. "Aren't you gonna kiss Relena good-bye?"

"Dorothy!" Relena yelped. "You don't have to, Heero," she said reassuringly.

Heero looked ready to kiss her feet in gratitude as he walked off, Quatre and Trowa following.

"Will you and Quatre be with us?" Nataku asked, turning to Middie.

"Um…" Middie looked nervous all of a sudden. "I don't know…"

"Ask him tonight," Dorothy said. "He'll say yes."

"Sure thing," Middie said, a bit too enthusiastically. The girls ever-so-discreetly raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Well, they're waiting for us," Relena said. "Nataku, Hilde, let's go."

"Community Service?" Dorothy asked.

"Yep."

"We've got Theater Club," Middie said. "Trowa, you'll be there as soon as CS ends, right?"

Trowa nodded

"Then I've got an emergency School Spirit meeting," Dorothy said. "We're discussing how to deface Oz's field."

"Dorothy," Relena scolded.

"See you later," Dorothy said quickly, walking away with Middie in tow.

"Don't think you're fooling me, Middie Une," Dorothy said quietly when they were out of earshot.

"What?" Middie whirled around to face Dorothy.

"I watch soaps, remember? I know the signs. You're using Quatre to get to Trowa. Hoping to make Trowa jealous, are we?"

"You're way off, Doro-"

"It won't work, Middie," Dorothy interrupted. "You're forgetting that Quatre's an Empath. And Trowa NEVER gets jealous. It's physically impossible for him to even get mad. He'll just think that you've finally gotten over him."

"I'm NOT using Quatre," Middie said acidly. 

"Say what you want. You'll be found out," Dorothy said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Dorothy, we are late for our meeting," Middie said icily. 

"Okay." Dorothy shrugged, and followed the stomping Middie into the school.

2: 00 PM—Community Service Club

"Relena, I'm so worried about Duo," Hilde said, as other members of the club were entering the cafeteria.

"How so?"

"He's always showing up to school with bruises. He smells like a back alley. He's cutting class. And he won't tell me what he's doing!"

"Do you think he's, well…in a drug gang?" Nataku asked.

"No, Duo wouldn't do that. I knew from the moment I met him that he would never resort to selling drugs for cash."

"I don't know what to tell you, Hilde," Relena said sadly.

"I don't think he's doing anything illegal, but when he won't tell me what it is, I get so scared that he's doing something that could get himself…killed." She looked ready to cry. "He's the first guy I've loved ever since Trant, and I don't want to lose him." Her hands twisted her jeans into knots.

(A/N: There was this whole thing in the manga where Trant—the crazy Oz guy who attacked Duo in Wing Zero—and Hilde used to be an item)

"Hey, hey, don't get upset." Relena swooped down and hugged her. "Listen, tonight I'll ask Heero to talk to him. They're best friends, remember? Maybe Heero can get something out of him."

"Thanks, Relena." Hilde took a swipe at her eyes to prevent any future tears.

"Now, fix yourself up. The boys are coming in."

"Of course, they take the roundabout route," Nataku muttered. "Probably went in through B-wing and got through A and D-wing. It's almost like Wufei's trying to avoid me!"

The three girls burst into giggles, and Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all looked at each other, wondering just what they were thinking when they joined this club with the girls.

I'm going to end here. The band show will be next chapter. But at least you got to find out what Middie was planning earlier than expected!

BTW, don't expect this Quatre/Middie/Trowa triangle to end smoothly, especially when I throw someone else in! Also, there will be lots of problems facing Heero and Relena. Duo's secrets will end with a bang, and maybe there'll be some Wufei/Nataku angsty romance? Maybe…

PS Look for Treize, Noin, Zechs, and Une appearances next chapter!


	3. Domestic Issues

Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing

Domestic Issues

2: 05 PM—35 Jordan Street—Maxwell Church

"I'm home!" Duo called, dropping his bookbag by the front door.

"Welcome home, Duo." The form of Sister Helen passed through the front hallway.

"Where's Father?"

"In his office. You're helping him with his sermon, right?"

"Just for a few minutes. Then I gotta get back out there."

Sister Helen sighed. "Duo, come here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Sit here." She patted the seat of a pew. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Sister?"

"Duo." She clasped her hands together. "The school called. You cut 3rd period."

"I had to. There was something going down then. I needed proof that something was happening before I could call it in."

"Duo, school comes first, especially with something as dangerous as this…"

"Sister, I need this money. You know I can't get a normal job."

"I don't see why. You were 7 years old, you were living on the streets…"

"There are too many robberies going on for them to risk hiring an ex-thief."

"Is that why you took on this job? To prove yourself to them?"

"No. I don't need to prove myself to anyone except you, Father, and Hilde. I took the job because otherwise, we can't pay taxes. You barely make minimum wage and Father's too old to be hired. At least I can rake in some cash for us. And besides…it's the right thing."

"Duo, I've been meaning to ask you. You give us ¾ of the money you make. What are you saving the other quarter of the money for?"

"That, Sister, is a surprise, that you will hopefully know before the end of the school year. Now, I have to go help Father with his sermon, and then I'll be off." He stood up.

"Wait." Sister Helen stood up, then wrapped her arms around him. "You're like my little brother, and you're a son to Father. Please, don't get yourself killed."

"I can't get killed yet," Duo said reassuringly. "Otherwise that quarter of the money I'm saving would be a complete waste." He pulled back. "See you later, Sister."

"Bless him," she whispered as he walked off. "God bless the boy."

2: 47 PM—2 Lynley Street—Darlian Mansion

"I'm back!" Relena called, taking off her shoes and lying them on the mat next to the door.

"Welcome home, Miss Relena," a maid, walking past with the laundry in her arms. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful." Relena slid her backpack off her shoulders and dropped it by her shoes. "Is Milliardo here yet?"

"He should be along presently," she answered, stooping to pick up a dropped sock.

"Here." Relena bent over and picked it up for her, then laid it on top of the pile. "How about my father?"

"He's on his way, Miss Relena," she answered. "Mrs. Darlian is upstairs."

"Thanks, Penelope," Relena answered. "And just call me Relena. Are those my clothes?"

"Yes, and your Drum Major outfit is back from the dry cleaners. It's hanging in your closet."

"Thanks." She bent and picked up her shoes with one hand and her backpack with the other, then ran up the stairs. 

"I'm home, Mother!" she called, tossing her bookbag and shoes in her room and then running to her parents' room.

"Welcome, dear." Larissa Darlian was sitting prim and proper yet charming, like a rose, on her bed.

"When will Milliardo get here?"

"I imagine very soon."

"And Noin's with him, right?"

"That's right."

"I know what it is. I just know what it is!" Relena squealed.

"Well then, don't ruin the surprise for the rest of us, darling. So, how was your day?" 

"I'm going to sound a like a desperate, clingy man-chaser, but I finally asked Heero out!"

"That's wonderful! When will you go out?"

"Tomorrow. We're gonna hang out downtown."

Larissa smiled wistfully and held Relena's face in her hands. "Katrina was just like you with Philip."

"Really?"

Relena's real parents, Philip and Katrina Peacecraft, who had been top Greek members of the United Nations, had been assassinated over a peace plan for Africa when she was two and Milliardo was six. Milliardo had been taken in by an Indian family going to France, the Khushrenadas, and Relena had been adopted by the Darlians, who were old family friends. They had taken her to America shortly after adopting her. 

Being two when her parents died, she didn't remember them at all.

"Yes, I remember how happy she was when he asked her out. You look so much like her. When you were a baby you resembled your father, but now you're her spitting image."

"I've seen her picture; thanks for the compliment," Relena said.

"Miss Relena! Mrs. Darlian! Mr. Milliardo and Ms. Noin are here!" a servant called up the stairs.

Relena bounded off the bed and jogged down the stairs, her mother following at a more reasonable pace.

"Hey!" she called, rounding the corner where Milliardo, or Zechs, as he liked to be called, and Noin were standing in the hallway.

"Hi," Milliardo said, in his usual quiet voice. Even when he shouted, he seemed almost silent.

Noin, on the other hand, gave Relena a more open reception.

"Relena!" She hugged the girl, who had stopped right in front of her. Noin and Relena had hit it off almost instantly since they met when Relena was 15 and Noin was 19. They were friends, not the "Brother's-stupid-girlfriend" or the "Boyfriend's-annoying-little-sister".

Relena turned and hugged her brother. "It's great to see you both." She pulled back and looked them both in the eye. "Now, what's the big news?"

"You certainly don't beat around the bush, darling," Larissa, who had finally caught up with Relena. "Let's wait until your father gets here, shall we? Welcome, Milliardo, Lucrezia."

"Just Noin, please," Noin said. Noin and Nataku felt the same way about their birth names. "And I'm pretty sure Zechs would prefer the use of that name."

Milliardo's name had been changed when the Khushrenadas adopted him. As of now, only Relena could comfortably call him by his birth name.

"Well, Noin, Zechs, come to the living room and we'll talk until Mr. Darlian gets here. Can you be patient, Relena?"

"One of my specialties," Relena said, and smiled at everyone in the room. She could be patient.

She just wouldn't enjoy it.

3: 28 PM—63 Kent Avenue—Une Residence

"Middie!"

She looked up from her homework to see her youngest brother, 8-year-old Kyle, standing in her doorway.

"Lady's here!"

"Cool," Middie said, putting down her homework. She liked her cousin like the older sister she never had. Even though she rarely saw her cousin anymore, they were still friendly.

"Hi, Middie," Lady said as she suddenly appeared in the doorway behind Kyle.

"You changed your hair," Middie said, observing that Lady's hair had gone from two braided circles on the side of her head to just hanging loose.

"I only wear it like that for work now," Lady said.

"And you got contacts," Middie said.

"I could finally afford them," Lady said. 

"Now that you've got Mr. Richy-rich fiancee, you could afford them, you mean," Middie said.

"Don't be smart," Lady said, giving her cousin a smack on the head, and then sat down on the bed.

"I'll be stupid, then," Middie said. "2 plus 2 is 7."

Lady laughed, then patted the bed. "Sit with me."

Middie got up and sat down next to Lady.

"What's going on in the life of Miss Middie?" Lady asked.

"I'm getting Trowa back."

"Oh?" Lady raised her eyebrows. "How so? Did he forgive you? Or are you giving him the soap opera approach? And if so, which one?"

"Which…one?" Middie looked confused.

"You could pretend to be over him, get together with his best fend, and make him jealous. Or you could bash him on the head so he gets amnesia, tell him he's loved you for years, and threaten everyone else with their terrible secrets not to tell him. Or you could tell him that you're pregnant. That's how Leia tried to get Treize back. But that one never works. The guy always decides to raise the baby with the other woman."

"The first one," Middie said.

"Really." Lady laughed.

"Yep, I asked Quatre out."

Lady stopped laughing. "I was joking, Middie."

"I wasn't," Middie answered. "Except Dorothy is on to me."

"Trieze's cousin, Dorothy?" Lady asked.

"Yep."

"Good thing, too."

"Lady!" Middie yelped.

"That won't get you Trowa back. And if it did, it's not the right way to go about it. Do you want to get Trowa back with lies, or do you want him to come back to you freely?"

"I want him back any way I can get him," Middie said viciously. "He was my first love, and that's never over."

"That's pure fantasy, Middie," Lady said.

"Oh, what do you know? You've never had this kind of problem getting someone you love…" Middie stopped with a gasp, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, Lady, I'm so sorry."

Lady was quiet as she spoke. "I don't understand your problem, do I? Well, you don't know how hard it is to love someone who has a baby with a woman you can't stand, who's trying to get him back, who's using every trick in the book to get him. How hard it is to stand by and watch him take care of her and their baby, wondering whether or not her plan will work and she'll make him fall in love all over again. And then you realize that no one can be stolen without their consent and all your worries are for nothing. Middie, this plan will fail. Trowa won't come back to you. The best thing for you to do is to end it right now and come clean with Trowa."

"And make him hate me even more?" Middie spat. "He only hated me in the first place because I told the truth! Lady, this plan will work. Trowa and I will be together again."

"And what about Quatre? Suppose if you and Trowa get back together, how will he take the news that you've been toying with him?"

"All part of my plan. You see, I'm going to make Dorothy be sympathetic with him. And when I get back with Trowa, Dorothy will fall in love with him. So it'll be me and Trowa, and Dorothy and Quatre."

"You could seriously be a soap opera," Lady said, shaking her head. "Well, do what you like. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't," Middie said, and grinned impishly. "Now, mind helping me with my homework?"

4: 05 PM—943 Sterling Avenue—Lowe/Yuy Residence

Heero sat in his room, the only light filtering through the blinds on his window.

He was looking at his mother, or rather, her picture. He would've given anything to talk with her in person, but he had lost that chance when he was five years old, when that man who's last name he had taken, Midorikawa Gendo, had ended her life and forever changed his.

He was glad that Odin had given him a name completely different from his father's. 

He stared at her picture, the only picture of her he had. He didn't look much like her. His father's Japanese blood dominated his mother's Russian. Her hair was sandy blonde and hung just past her shoulders, and her eyes, though they were blue like his, were ocean-colored instead of Prussian. He had her facial structure, though.

This picture was of her second wedding, this time to his stepfather, Odin Lowe, whom she had known since childhood. He had been four years old then, unaware that by next year, he would be on the run to Russia.

On the back of the photo, in Aralia's flourishing handwriting, was written_ "Odin Lowe and Aralia Preskov on our wedding day, joined by my little Hikaru. A day we shall never forget!_".

A day Gendo never forgot either, apparently, because exactly one year later he had turned up at their house, shot Aralia to death and tried to kill Odin and Hikaru. They had escaped and gone to Russia, and then to America. Hikaru asked to have his name changed, and that was how he wound up with Heero Yuy.

"Relena asked me out," he said quietly to the picture. "We're going to hang around downtown tomorrow. I think you would've liked her. She's "good", as you liked to describe girls."

"Heero, I'd get ready if I were you," Odin said, pushing open the door to his stepson's room.

"The game's not for two hours," Heero said, looking up. He put the picture down on his bed.

Odin caught sight of the picture. "Aralia would've liked to be here. This is your last half-time show ever." For a moment, he looked wistful, then sighed. "No use living in the past."

"They say "Revere the old; embrace the new"," Heero muttered.

"And I say "Follow your emotions so you won't regret it later"," Odin replied. "Now get ready."

"Yeah."

Heero took one last look at the picture, then set it on the shelf and went to his closet.

4: 10 PM—5 Everett Street—Dermail/Catalonia Mansion

Dorothy had already changed into her cheerleader outfit. Seeing as it was almost winter, it consisted of white sweatpants with gold striped running down the sides, and a white sweatshirt with a gold triangle plunging down from her collarbone to her stomach. She had whipped the top layer of her hair back in a ponytail, letting the rest hang freely.

She studied herself in the mirror. It really did not go with her. Blonde and gold weren't horrible, but they weren't good bedfellows, either. She infinitely preferred black to all else. People seriously considered her a Goth despite the long head of blonde hair.

"I trust you're ready, Dorothy." Her door creaked open.

"Yes, Grandfather." Dorothy turned and faced her grandfather, one of her remaining relatives, the fearsome and malicious ex-Duke Clayton Dermail.

"Is your cousin giving you a ride?" he asked, clearly not very interested.

"Yes." 

"Good."

"Will you be there?"

"Perhaps."

He glanced around her room. Her walls were covered with pictures cut from magazines and newspapers, and the wall at the foot of her bed was completely dedicated to photos of her, Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Nataku, and Middie.

"This one here." He pressed his finger against the picture of her and the girls last summer at the beach. He was pointing to Relena. "Has she let on anything about her father's political schemes?"

"Grandfather, I'm sick of telling you this, I'm not spying on her anymore!" Dorothy exploded.

When she and Relena had first met, her grandfather had forced her to become friendly with the Darlians' adopted daughter to find out what Nicholas Darlian and Quatre's father, Ahmed Winner, was planning for their political campaign. Heero and Quatre had found Dorothy's notes in her English I notebook, a class they had all shared back then. Relena and Quatre had forgiven her, and Dorothy had sworn up and down never to spy on them again.

"Well, if you're not spying on her, why are you still socializing with her?"

"I hang out with her because I like her, Grandfather. She is one of my best friends."

"Friends, friends. Dorothy, dear, friends are useless unless they can help you with power. History has showed us that much."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dorothy muttered. "Treize should be here soon," she said coldly. "I'll be downstairs." She brushed past him and stomped down the stairs.

Once upon a time she had liked her grandfather. Once upon a time she had run to him with scraped knees, bumped foreheads, and cooties from boys at school. Once upon a time she would've done anything for him. Once upon a time she believed everything he said was right and true. And then he had asked her to betray her friends, and she had gotten caught. It was a miracle she had been forgiven.

So, once upon a time was gone forever.

Clayton Dermail looked at Dorothy's wall of photos. There was one of Relena and Quatre striking silly poses, with "Community Service Club Top Officers" written across the top in red marker.

He peeled it off the wall and crumpled it in his hand.

"You're going down, Darlian and Winner. You're both going down."

I'm so sorry I keep putting off the band show, but that should hopefully be soon.


End file.
